AXE
by clumsy-azn
Summary: Sequel to 'TAG'. This time it's Miroku's turn. hmmm? And what's this about Sango groping MIROKU!one shot


Disclaimer: The ONLY thing I own here is this IDEA!

_A/N: Hellooooo! This is for all you 'TAG' fans out there! Just did it this morning, so don't be mad if it's not as funny as TAG. I figured since some reviewers kept saying something about sequel this and sequel that, well, i decided to make one. Enjoy! _

**AXE**

Kagome could already smell the fresh air enter her nostrils as she made her way out of the well.

She pulled her weight with one elbow on the lip of the well swiftly and pulled herself out. She closed her eyes, contently, inhaling the fresh sweet scent of the forest of InuYasha. No, big city pollution, no sounds of annoying people talking and the sound of bullet trains and cars, just the birds chirping happily.

She breathed out a content sigh; she abruptly turned around hearing the usual curses coming from the hanyou.

He looked BEYOND pissed, as he struggled to carry the gigantic yellow backpack over his shoulder. He bristled almost losing his balance when his arms slipped from the edge well, but he managed to stay put.

He looked up to Kagome, glaring daggers at her. She looked to be amused.

"What's the matter…to heavy for you? I thought you were _strong _and could carry anything…" She taunted this time.

InuYasha growled, jumping out the well, putting down the backpack at his side, huffing, and his back slightly hunched, he shot up an accusing finger at her.

"YOU! How the hell am I supposed to carry the heavy ass backpack when you've been working me to the bone this past week!" He screamed out.

Kagome giggled remembering how last time, he was being punished for peeking at her while she bathed. She had made him do her chores she usually did on the weekend, oh well…such as clean the shrine (YES THE WHOLE SHRINE)…the laundry(which he amazingly knew how to thanks to her mother's teachings)…and well, anything that popped up into her clever evil little mind.

She smirked at him, now looking like InuYasha, crossing her arms. "Well, that's what you get for peeking at me!" She was enjoying punishing him, sure inuyasha would have just never did those chores, but well, one word changed his mind, if you catch my drift here.

InuYasha growled yelling after her retreating figure that was skipping without a care in the world. "I TOLD YOU I DIDN'T PEEK AT YOU! WHO WOULD EVER DO THAT ANYWAY!" He yelled out, steam practically showing from his ears. "Damn bitch…making a fool out of me, will she…" He muttered picking up the giant backpack over his shoulder, completely forgetting that it was what caused him more back pain.

A harsh scream of pain echoed throughout the forest, birds scared out of the living daylights flew from their trees, and bonked into each other's heads as they fled.

* * *

"Hi guys!" Kagome chirped happily as she poked her head through the bamboo curtains from Kaede's hut.

She was greeted with the usual orange fur ball that lunged at her with a tight hug. "Shippo!" She retruend the embrace, she's been missing those little arms of his that wrapped around her so many times.

Shippo pulled away looking up at her with emerald innocent eyes. "Kagome…why were gone so long. We've missed you." He made a pout.

"Yes. _Why _were you gone so long?"

Kagome looked to Sango, who was inching away from Miroku as much as possible til she was at that little corner away from him.

Kagome blinked, then giving Miroku a cold stare, who was merely attempting to look innocent by rubbing the back of his neck, laughing nervously.

_Should have known…the letch. _

Shippo bristled in Kagome's arms along with Kagome when a loud entrance was made form the hanyou.

Miroku was soon at Sango's corner for some odd reason. As they bristled in fear all looking at the pissed off hanyou. More pissed than usual, they noted his red face, sweating and panting.

Sango trailed her eyes slowly at the man that was curled up next to her, blushing madly, she kicked him away harshly.

"Kagomeee…." He grunted deeply to the girl who was trying to put up a strong front. But failed miserably.

"Y-yes?" She managed out.

Suddenly InuYasha had a massive backpack over his head, his hands shaking, as if it was lifting a small mountain.

He slammed it down in the hut, making a small earthquake following afterwards. "You forgot this." He said through clenched teeth frankly annoyed and peeved as ever.

* * *

"Soo…umm…anything happen while you were with Miss Kagome." Miroku looked from his stew and gave InuYasha a knowing look.

InuYasha coughed out his soup a deep blush staining across his face. Kagome, oblivious to the question as she sat across from them, blinking and looking innocent.

InuYasha growled deeply in his throat, spilling what was left of his stew on the monk's head, ignoring the monk's complaints of it being hot.

He slowly spilt it to the last drop and smashed the bowl onto his already steamed by stew head.

Sango, Kagome looked across from them confused on what just happened, chopticks in their mouths as they ate.

Shippo and Kirara looked up from their spot at well, completely oblivious to everything.

"I'll have ye know, I paid good money for that." Kaede spoke nonchantily, through half-lidded eyes mentioning towards the bowl that was smashed to bits now.

* * *

Miroku ruffled his hair as he felt the cold liquid drip at his scalp. He's been trying to get the smell of stew from his hair, but his actions were futile, he still smelt like soup.

His smelled the ends of his hair, feeling nausea taking over him. He bobbed the water bottle over his head but felt no liquid enter his scalp. He blinked looking at the bottle in his hands.

He bobbed it again with his hand, not even a single drop.

"Sorry, but that was the last bottle." He turned to Kagome, looking disappointed.

He felt silly for asking this but desperately wanted the stew smell from his hair gone. What if some beautiful woman happened to pass by, she would instantly smell the smell of stew all over him, and he didn't want his chances of his child barer leaving him.

Miroku rubbed the back of his neck, struggling to ask. "Kagome…do you happen to have that umm…bottle of…" He looked up thoughtfully finding it difficult to sound it out.

Kagome blinked at him as he puckered his mouth out trying to sound out something, but kept groaning and muttering.

"Sh-Sha…" He rubbed his chin, continuing his mutterings to sound it out.

"Shampoo?" Kagome asked for him.

Miroku beamed up, snapping his fingers, pointing at her. "Yes! That's it!"

Kagome put a finger to her lip, looking up thoughtfully. "Hmm…let me go and check."

Before Miroku had time to look up and admire the night sky Kagome had came back with a black bottle in her hands.

"I don't know why these things keep popping up everywhere, must be my brother's. He's such a flirt, believing in these things." She laughed, then handed it to the stunned Miroku.

"You do know how to use this right?" She raised a brow at him.

Miroku snapped out of his thoughts of why 'he would be such a flirt' to look at Kagome. "Why yes of course I've seen you use it plenty of times!" He chirped, grabbing the bottle from the stunned Kagome's hands.

She blinked by herself, looking stupid, for what Miroku had just said. Suddenly her eyebrows furrowed dangerously, you could even see fire from around her.

"Oi! Kagome what are you-" InuYasha head popped out from the bamboo curtain, he gulped detecting Kagome's fiery aura from behind. "Never mind." He muttered quietly and went back inside not wanting to face her wrath…again.

Whatever she was mad at…she was always mad for some reason to him.

* * *

Miroku looked up thoughtfully, then turning his head to the bottle. Remembering how Kagome used it when he watched her and sango bathe in the hot spring, he lifted the top. Immediately a strong smell entered him and around the air.

He plugged his nose a bit, feeling the air going up to his brain. He coughed a bit, waving his hand in the air as a fan. Maybe this was a bit too strong.

After getting use to the smell, he squeezed the right amount into his hand, leaning his head over the small lake and scrubbing his hand into his already wet scalp.

He hummed, while doing so…finally to be rid of the stew smell. He didn't exactly want to be sleeping with the smell of stew in his hair all day.

He dipped his head into the lake, not caring for the fishes and what not, and just scrubbed, and washed away the bubbling soaps in his hair.

After squeezing his hair and wrenching all the water out, he tied it back into a ponytail. He huffed up his chest, smiling, then sighing to himself. "There!"

He glanced behind him, feeling someone near. He instantly reached for his staff at his side, turning around swiftly, glaring at the intruder.

His strong and serious expression immediately changed seeing who the 'intruder' was. He blinked a couple of times before a sly smirk hinted on his lips. "..Sango…" He had a glint in his eyes, looking seductive.

"What did you come here for looking for me? Hoping to bathe with me?" He raised his brow inching towards her face.

"…Actually, yes. I would love that." She stated seductively, her eyes narrowed, with her lashes slightly curled up.

Miroku's eyes widened immediately. What the HELL was going on? He would have expected a slap on the face, or a punch, even a boulder on the head. But…just what the HELL was going on?

He made a coughing noise in his throat, before gulping down a lump. He put on his usual sly smirks. Hey, he didn't want to give up this opportunity, even if it was a dream.

Before could even open his mouth to talk, she had wrapped her arms around him, imprisoning his mouth with hers.

"…!" Miroku couldn't even believe what was happening to him. Sango, his Sango, was finally giving in, and KISSING him! He wrapped his hand around her waist, returning it with, just as much passion.

* * *

Shippo looked around the hut noticing 2 certain somebodys missing. "Hey Kagome hav…" He trailed off seeing her angered face.

Shippo turned to InuYasha who was practically shivering when there was a warm fire right in the middle of the hut, to keep them warm.

He turned back to Kagome, who was obviously glaring holes at her so called 'math' books. He bristled, even though she wasn't directing her face to him.

He turned to InuYasha, jumping on top of his shoulder. "What's with her?" He questioned, feeling a bit frightened just along as InuYasha was.

"No..clue."

* * *

Miroku was enjoying (obviously) their make out session, when he suddenly felt a hand squeeze at his ass.

His eyes widened, when her hand wandered around his bottom squeezing ever now and then.

He immediately let go, backing away, looking like a frightened little bunny that was about to be attacked…more like…raped.

"What's the matter…?" She asked innocently like it was just a simple peck on the lips the whole time. She giggled when she stepped forward, and Miroku (surprisingly) stepped back.

They kept doing that little game that is until he tripped on a small rock, from behind and fell back.

He backed away using his elbows trying to get out of Sango's reach. She looked like a jaguar ready to pounce at him anytime.

"S-sango…" He stuttered. "A-are you possessed?" He clung to a huge boulder, trembling.

Sango giggled, putting a delicate finger to push at his nose like a button. She laughed more when he winced at her touch, like she was some rapist. "What's the matter, I thought you had wanted this…" She arched toward him, tracing her fingers down his chest, making him shiver and tremble with each touch and finger that trailed down his chest.

His eyes popped wide open as he heard the ripping sounds of fabric.

_Oh Kami, To think I'm going to be raped by a woman just by liking them.

* * *

_

"I wonder what Miroku and Sango could be doing…" Shippo was starting to more agravatted. Like his eyes bouncing from left to right wasn't proof enough already.

InuYasha picked at the dying fire with his stick. He looked boredly at the fire as it struggled to live, "What do you think, that letch is probably feeling her up right this moment." He stated plainly.

* * *

"HEEELP! Somebody HELP!" Miroku yelled out as the eager Sango planted butterfly kisses across his chest.

She went up to his wide open mouth that has been screaming the whole time, and clashed her lips across his to shut him up.

She pulled away leaving him breathless and wide-eyed. "I thought you wanted me to bare your child, Miroku…" She stated like a child.

Miroku pointed a shaky finger at 'Sango.' "W-who are you! You're not Sango!"

He only received a small giggle from her. "Don't be silly…" She waved a hand, gliding it once again down his now bare chest.

He ripped her hand away, trying to cover himself as much as possible from his ripped robes.

Sango giggled once more, grabbing at his hands to open his bare leaned muscled chest.

_Not like this…I wanted it romantic… _He closed his eyes, putting his hands into a praying stance saying a silent prayer,feeling yet her wandering hands wander…well you know.

* * *

"WHAT!" Shippo suddenly yelled out. "Well, let's go, Save her!" Shippo tugged at his red haori, attempting to drag him out. But InuYasha stayed in his place in front of the fire.

"Relax, I'm sure Sango will beat the crap out of him anyway, just as she always does."

Shippo sighed, knowing InuYasha was right. Sango did always beat at him. While InuYasha and Kagome was in the modern era, he stayed with them, and if he ever turned his back to them for even a second, he would see a huffing Sango and Miroku with either a lump on the head or a giant beaming red slap mark. Most of the time, both.

Shippo looked around, feeling it again empty. "Hmm? Now, where's Kagome?"

* * *

Miroku blinked at the two girls in front of him who were hysterically laughing. "I…don't seem to understand." Obviously confused.

Kagome's laughter died down and she wiped a tear from her eye from all the laughing. "Well, since you peeked at me and Sango last time," She sent him a dangerous death glare, as he still covered his bare chest, feeling like she would suddenly grow claws and slash him across the chest.

"hmm.." She looked up thoughtfully looking at Sango's amused face. "I guess you got a taste of your own medicine then!" They two girls suddenly bursted out laughing at the poor monk on the ground.

"…Uh…would you guys mind tellin' me what's going on?" InuYasha came in through the bushed along with a baffled shippo perched on his shoulder.

* * *

"So…it was that damn black bottle again?" InuYasha asked, as they walked along the dirt road, continuing their journey.

Miroku by his side, nodded. Miroku suddenly turned his head to InuYasha. "What do you mean by…'again'? "

InuYasha blushed remembering his so called 'fantasy/dream' that one day. He turned his head the other way. "Nothing." He muttered.

The boys were in the back, along with Sango and Kagome in the front not very far from them.

Kagome held shippo in his arms, while Sango did the same with Kirara. Kagome turned her head over her shoulder, hearing nothing lately from the boys.

"I hope you've learned your lesson Miroku beca-"

A scream followed by a loud banging noise was heard from the side of her. Kagome snapped her head to the sound near her and sighed.

Sango's face was beet red, steam practically coming from her nose, with her haorikotsu by hand, sitting on top of a certain letch's head. Then a lump slowly formed. "Oh come on, Sango, You know you liked it last night, why not now? I admit I was nervous then, but now I'm ready!"

"As if!" Was heard from Sango.

Kagome shook her head in dismay. "He'll never learn will he?" Shippo looked astonished at how Miroku was still able to lay a hand on her after that trick.

InuYasha, standing besides Kagome, looked plainly at the monk, his hands in his sleeves.

* * *

_A/N: Please Review and tell me what you think! THANK YOU FOR READING!_


End file.
